Laceration
by Lastdrawnbreath
Summary: What happens when Hostel and Naruto cross over? PURE BRUTALITY! REEEAAAD!


Laceration

A Naruto / Hostel crossover

The Grimy, dimly lit room smelled of rotting flesh and old blood. It was only about the size of a prison cell, making the experience even tenser. Sakura's hands, bound by plastic zip-ties behind her metal chair, began to bleed at the wrists. She surveyed the room to see that the only features were a metal bench behind her, with all manner of power tools and surgical instruments, a rusty steel door sat glaring at her from the wall, and a single bare light bulb hung from the ceiling above her.

"Somebody?" she called out. "Anybody there? HELP!" she cried. She heard footsteps from outside. Thinking quickly, she feigned unconsciousness. The door opened with a menacing creak and the footsteps entered the room.

"Well. Here she is." A male voice stated confidently. This voice was familiar, but Sakura hadn't heard it in so long, that she was unsure of its owner's identity.

"She's the one. I'm ready" Came a second man's voice. It was a soft voice, with kind of morbid calmness about it. An icy calmness. This voice was also familiar. But still, Sakura had forgotten who it was.

"Is everything to your liking?" Asked the first voice.

"Everything is perfect." Stated the other voice.

"Well. We take pride in making vengeance easier for those in need. Remember, you have thirty minutes, during which you are NOT allowed to kill her." The first voice stated. "After that time, however, you may do with her what you like. It's a matter of cost that the time limit was set in place." Sakura's shivering body ached with fear and confusion. She felt a warm, wet sensation seep into her lap and onto the seat of the chair.

"Thank you." Said the second voice blankly. The door closed and Sakura heard footsteps approach her.

"Are you dead, or are you sleeping?" He asked as he rapped Sakura on the top of the head. She jumped and looked up at her would-be assassin. Her shock was comparable to her fear and discomfort. Standing before her, wearing a black butcher's smock, black leather gloves and safety goggles was none other than the Kazekage himself. Gaara of the Desert!

"Why do you look so surprised?" He sneered. "How about I wipe that STUPID look off your face, like you wiped my brother and sister off the face of the earth!" He bellowed.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura begged like a dog. "The mission went wrong!" She insisted. "I didn't know what happened!" She began sobbing and convulsing in terror.

"Well maybe if you weren't so USELESS none of that would have happened!" Screamed Gaara, his eyes becoming as blank and lifeless as those of an attacking shark. He cocked back his fist and fired it into Sakura's face at full power. Sakura let out a cry of intense pain. And spit out a molar and a mouthful of blood.

"I'll give you a small sample of the pain I felt when I lost Kankuro and Temari!" Gaara walked toward the table in the back as Sakura watched after him wide eyed and horrified.

"Please! This won't bring your family back! I know!" Sakura pleaded.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Gaara snarled, infuriated. He reached for an electric circular saw and brandished it in Sakura's face. She let out a whimper and began to struggle even more fiercely. The warm, fresh blood flowed from her wrist to the floor in soft droplets. Gaara moved his way slowly towards Sakura. He pulled the trigger and the saw began to whine as the blade spun wildly on its axel. The safety shield had been removed to allow for easier access to limbs. Sakura stared on, helpless to control the situation.

"Now…Bleed!" Gaara roared as he brought the spinning blade onto Sakura's right shoulder. The sound of the blade chipping through flesh and bone matched Sakura's piercing scream in both pitch and volume. But it paled in comparison to the blinding red mist that hung so thickly in the air. The blade had almost completely eaten through Sakura's arm, when Gaara released the trigger. He dropped it with a clatter on the ground at his feet. Sakura twitched, dazed from extreme pain and blood loss. He took a bottle of rubbing alcohol off the table and poured it onto the wound. She grunted and moved a little. He let out a quiet, yet evil laugh and gripped Sakura's arm, which barely hung on by a small bit of tendon.

"Suffer!" Gaara laughed hysterically as he violently jerked Sakura's arm all the way off with his bare hands. He held it high and brought it across Sakura's face as hard as he could.

"Don't beat yourself up!" He giggled mockingly as he tossed the limp, pale arm aside. It landed with a sickening _'splorch!'_ "Now…" he began. "Open your mouth. I know you're used to doing that!" spat Gaara angrily.

"Please…No more." Sakura wheezed. She just wished that her darling Sasuke would come and save her, but ever since he had gone with Orochimaru, her life had been harder.

"I said OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Gaara screamed. He lifted his leg up and kicked Sakura in the face. Blood oozed from her broken nose. And tears seemed to cascade from her eyes as she simply whimpered in her throne of misery. "Are you going to open your mouth, or am I going to have to pry it open?" Said Gaara as he picked up a rusty scalpel. Sakura just stared at him with a stupid expression on her face. "Fine. I guess you're a glutton for punishment." He laughed sinisterly. He jammed the handle of the scalpel through Sakura's front teeth and forced her jaw open. He reached for a pair of pliers and pulled her tongue taught as he began to slowly saw through it with the scalpel. Blood poured from her mouth and onto her urine stained pants. He stopped halfway through and place her tongue neatly between some of her untouched teeth and uppercutted her viciously. Her tongue tumbled to the floor and a good bit of her teeth fell out with it. She slumped over. Gaara took a breath as the door opened.

"Everything okay in here?" Asked the first voice.

"I'm feeling alive!" said Gaara, back to his calm state of mind.

"Great!" the first one began. "Your time limit is up. You man now choose weather or not to kill her." It finished. Sakura opened her eyelids to discover to her horror that the other voice belonged to her beloved Sasuke! He had donned the Akatsuki robe and wore his scratched leaf headband. She tired to call out to him, but it was just a garbled bit of sputtering gibberish. Gaara turned to see that she was awake. He swung his blade at her and it split open her right eyelid and left eye. She vomited violently on her lap and the floor. At that moment, Deidara walked into the room.

"Is everything okay in here? Can we bring in the next vict…" He stopped and looked at Sakura's bloody, battered state and noticed the vomit smell. He stood for a moment and then his mouth and hands blew chunks right in front of Sasuke and Gaara.

"I'll finish her." Said Gaara, ignoring Deidara's chain reaction puke-a-thon. He dropped his scalpel and picked up the circular saw and pulled the trigger. Sakura looked up at him for one last time and closed her good eyelid. Gaara brought the blade swiftly from the top of her sternum to the bottom of her belly, spilling her gizzards. She convulsed and twitched for about ten seconds and died, red as a grand desert sunrise.

"Zetsu, Clean up the body!" Sasuke called. Zetsu rose out of the floor and swallowed Sakura's corpse whole. He saluted Sasuke and disappeared back into the ground.

"Kisame, bring in the next subject." Sasuke ordered. Kisame, who had apparently been standing in the hall the whole time went to a holding cell adjacent to the room and pulled out a screaming blond woman.

"Where am I?! WHO ARE YOU?!" She demanded. Kisame ignored her and strapped her to the chair. With a kiss from his fist, he quieted her down.

"How about you leave all the talking to the REAL people!" Sneered Sasuke.

"LET ME GO!" She cried.

"I don't think I'll do that. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't like that." Said Sasuke with a smile.

"The hokage will find out about this!" She replied angrily.

"Naruto will never find out!" He laughed. "Now shut up Yamanaka!" Him and Kisame left the room and slammed the door behind them, oblivious to her screams and desparate escape attempts.

To Be Continued…


End file.
